


My Heart’s in the Highlands

by Snarkette59



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek ships it, Erica might be a little nits, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Stiles makes lame jokes, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkette59/pseuds/Snarkette59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland? Out of all the boring-ass places to go, the Pack chose here? Why couldn’t it have been someplace where they could be awesome? Oh, right, because Derek, the supreme overlord of all things brooding and werewolfy, wanted them to ‘set their sights on something bigger than a dead-end small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throat Smashing Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom! Publicly, that is. I would love the feedback and stuff, and I hope you enjoy!

Looking out at the rolling hills, Stiles sighed loudly. Scotland? Out of all the boring-ass places to go, the Pack chose here? Why couldn’t it have been someplace where they could be awesome? Oh, right, because Derek, the supreme overlord of all things brooding and werewolfy, wanted them to ‘set their sights on something bigger than a dead-end small town.

“What’s got you so glum, Stilinski?” Erica sat next to him, popping her blueberry gum right in his ear, “Because I can _smell_ the disdain coming off of you in waves. And if I can smell it, Derek can, too. And do you really want him to come back here and chew you out?”

“Erica? You’re not helping me like this trip.” Oddly enough, Stiles had been subdued for most of this trip. Mostly because his mother’s family was Scottish, and he hated thinking of her when he could be dead at any given moment. He didn't have much time to ponder his mortality and head right into an existential crisis, for as Erica got up, the mastermind behind this whole trip sat next to him. How fucking wonderful. 

“Stiles.” And there were the eyebrows. Stiles looked back and shrugged. “This was meant to be a trip to get away from all the shit with Jackson. I, for one, thought you might want this. But you know why else we’re here? The Faerie King is in town and I need her help.” 

“Her?” Stiles tilted his head. “That would make her a king. Unless,” He thought out loud. “Fae think of a king as just a ruler, instead of assigning genders.” 

“What gave that away?” Derek’s voice was dry as he leaned back. “You’re here because Scott won’t try to kill the others when you’re around.” There was a bored stare leveled at Stiles and he shivered under the gaze, wondering what it was that made those eyes so intense. 

“Well, sourpuss? Thanks for the vote of confidence, because I can’t physically stop Scott, you know that.” There was a hard jolt as the bus ran over something. 

Isaac stepped out, looking at the back. “You guys may want to come check this out!” Stiles was the first to follow, staring at the mangled corpse of a young woman. Surprisingly, the weirdest part wasn’t the heart laying half-eaten next to her body, but the inverted cross on her forehead. “Looks kind of Satanic.” 

“Oh really?” Stiles Chuckled dryly. “What ever made you think that? The cross, or the partially cannibalized heart? I think we should look out for Psychologists who feed up food, they might be a cannibal. Like Hanni-” 

Derek cut him off with a growl and a slap to the back of the head. “You find the worst time to make jokes. And this is not our problem, so we need to get back on the road!” he pointed at the bus, which Isaac dutifully stepped back into. 

Stiles, however, managed to stare the larger man down. “I say we stay and investigate. This is obviously not human. Don’t you wanna know? Because I do.” 

“Fine, Stiles, you get your wish. We can all stay and check it out. You’re on research duty though.” As always, Stiles sighed and dragged his feet back to the jeep. He supposed Derek was right though, There was research that needed to be done, and quickly, for that matter. 

\--- 

The young boy watched the bus drive off, frowning heavily. How did one of them get so far out here and start killing people. He sighed, there was work to be done, and he knew that the new Hale pack and their humans would help him, no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2: Much Ado About Bloody Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erica? You look way too happy for someone who’s just seen a brutal murder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I won't be updating regularly, seeing as how often I get writer's block, but here it is! second Chapter!

Scott looked over at Erica, Who seemed to now have a good head on her shoulders. After, you know, almost dying at the hands of Gerard, and Deucalion. She and Boyd joined the Hale-McCall pack for good after they learned they couldn’t survive on their own. “Erica? You look way too happy for someone who’s just seen a brutal murder.”

“What? It’s good for you! Gets the Blood pumpin’!” She threw her head back and cackled, blond hair running down her back…

God, he made her sound like Allison on a bad day. “...I’m sure. Either way, why are you next to me? Don’t you sit with Boyd and Isaac?”

She looked over, blood-red lips curling into a small smirk. “Oh? And here I thought you enjoyed my company, Scott. I’m hurt.” She pouted, leaning heavily into him. “And you’re not with Allison anymore, so I wanted to see what the hype is all about…”She traced his jaw, leaning in to kiss him when Stiles barreled into the Van, followed closely by Derek

“I am going to be a good boy and do research, big Bad! Just lay off of my case and go chastise Scott for getting it on with Erica!” Stiles glanced over, a slight concerned look fluttering across his face before he turned his attention back to Derek.

Erica leaned away, as if she was burned by his Comment. “See you later, Scottie, this isn’t over.” She made her way back to Isaac and Boyd, who were curled up next to each other and now that’s a thing. Boyd and Isaac...well, they clicked, he guessed.

Derek pulled out Peter’s laptop and handed it over to Stiles, who was muttering about all the diseases you could get from the undead. Scott was sure the list included something about Zombification. “Get researching then. find everything you can on heart eaters.”

Stiles Mock-saluted and got to work, long fingers typing away on the keys to find the creature of the week, or so it seemed to them.


End file.
